


Eleven Days

by joshlerstan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cheating, Dom/sub, Drugs, IRL Joshler, Implied Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Power Kink, Sad, Sub!Tyler, Teasing, complicated relationship, for sure, i think, im not disgusting lol, this is very emotional im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerstan/pseuds/joshlerstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are on break from tour. Their relationship is extremely complicated; I'm sure you know the story already. Two sad and horny boys. (Nothing against Jenna at all. This is just how I imagine Tyler and Josh's relationship to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Days

"Have you been thinking about me?" Josh speaks into his phone to Tyler on the other end. He takes a drag of the joint in between his fingers.  
"Not as often as you'd like me to," Tyler replies back.  
"I see," Josh smiles.  
"I miss you," Tyler admits. He shouldn't have to admit it. Josh knows.  
"I miss you, too," Josh says before choking on the stale weed.  
"Do you have to do that stuff all the time?"  
"What?" Josh taps the end of the joint into the astray next to the bed, keeping his phone pressed against his ear.  
"Drugs," Tyler frowns.  
"It's weed. I'm not shooting heroin," Josh shakes his head.  
"That's next," Tyler jokes. He really is worried for Josh. He's always worried about him when they're apart, although most of the time it's unnecessary. Of course, Josh worries about Tyler a little more. Josh is just better at hiding it. Both boys hate being away from one another. It's hard for them.  
"I promise I'm being safe," Josh assures Tyler. "What about you? Are you doing good?"  
"I'm doing good, thanks," Tyler says truthfully.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, Josh," Tyler sighs, flipping over to lay on his other side. He pulls the covers over his shoulders.  
"I wish I was with you right now," Josh also sighs. He's high and he misses the fuck out of Tyler and he probably shouldn't call Tyler every time he gets high but he does it anyways.  
"You're high," Tyler states the obvious.  
"I miss you all the time, whether I'm high or sober or happy or sad or fucking someone else, doesn't matter," Josh rubs his forehead.  
Tyler frowns and holds his breath. "It's only been a week. Who else have you been sleeping with, in a week?"  
Josh snorts, "I couldn't even give you names if I wanted to."  
"Ah, real nice."  
"At least I'll never have to ask you that question."  
"Yeah, you'll never have to ask me that question, congratulations," Tyler rolls his eyes. Their phone calls never end happily anymore. The stress of being away from each other is too much. 

"Where is she?" Josh asks. He really could care less. He doesn't like talking about her, thinking about her, imaging her with Tyler. Why does he torture himself?  
"Out with friends, I think. I don't know," Tyler rolls onto his back. He rests his hand on his tattooed chest.  
"You don't know where your own wife is?" Josh smirks.  
"Is this why you called? To talk about Jenna?" Tyler sasses.  
"No. I called because I missed you," Josh changes the tone of his voice. He sounds sincere, sad almost.  
"How many more days?" Tyler turns his head to the clock on the night stand. It's nearly midnight.  
"Eleven."  
"That's not too long."  
"Any days more then only one is too long."  
"You shouldn't have moved," Tyler complains.  
"You shouldn't have stayed," Josh argues back. They've fought about this countless times.  
"This is my home."  
"Imagine how much fun we could have in LA, Ty. You should come visit sometime. My place, it's like, it's amazing. And big. You'd love it."  
"I did come visit. You wouldn't let me stay," Tyler is really good at holding grudges.  
"I wouldn't let you and your wife stay. Not enough room," Josh smiles.  
"You just said it was big!"  
"Not big enough. So will you come sometime? You can tell Jenna you're recording down here or something," Josh suggests.  
"I'm not going to lie to her."  
Josh laughs, "Like you aren't already."

There's a silence between them. Neither of them speak and Josh begins to regret his comment. He wasn't thinking straight. Fucking drugs. Tyler's eyebrows stay furrowed until they hurt.  
"I'm sorry, Tyler," Josh shakes his head, "I'm just bitter and I miss you and I want you in my bed and I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," Tyler nods.  
"Are you sure?" Josh nags.  
"Yes, it's fine, you're high," Tyler sighs.  
"That's not an excuse."  
"It's okay, Josh. Really."

"Fuck," Josh breathes, "I hate phone calls. I want the real thing."  
"Eleven days. Then you can have me."  
"Not all of you."  
"As much as much as you want at that specific time."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where?"  
"What?"  
"Where can I have all of you?" Josh waits for his words to register in Tyler's head.  
"I," Tyler stops speaking and smiles, "that's not what I meant, idiot."  
"So I can't have you?" Josh rolls over on his back as well. The sudden mood change of the call is exciting.  
"That's not what I meant either."  
"You've been thinking about it, haven't you? The next time," Josh hears Tyler clear his throat. He does it often when he doesn't want to answer a question. "Or...the last time?"  
"Barely remember it," Tyler lies.  
"I do, Jesus. How many times did I make you come? Three in an hour?"  
"I don't know, maybe," Tyler keeps his voice steady.  
"I remember it so clearly. It was one of my favorites. Goodbye sex is always great."  
"Mmhm."  
"Five star hotel. Feather pillows and a king sized mattress."  
"It was a nice hotel," Tyler's voice shows no interest whatsoever in Josh's seduction technique.  
"I fucked you into the mattress all night. You wanted to ride me but I wouldn't let you because every time you ride me you come too quickly. I wanted this to last as long as possible."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yep, and if I remember correctly, you begged me to fuck you several times while I teased you. Do you remember that?"  
"No," Tyler clenches his teeth. He hates that he's getting hard right now. He hates it.  
"Mmm I remember. Hearing you beg for it, cry for it, whining into those feather pillows, it was so hard not to just give in and fuck you the first time you asked."  
"I should probably go, you know, Jenna could be b-"  
"When you get yourself off, do you think about me?" Tyler keeps his phone against his ear.  
"What else would I think about?" Tyler says, giving into Josh's little game.  
"Are you hard right now?" Josh asks.  
"Yes," Tyler replies without hesitation.  
"So think about me," Josh smiles with the left side of his mouth. He hears Tyler kick the sheets off of his legs. "Wait, stop."  
"What?" Tyler spits.  
"Don't start yet."  
"Well, why not?" Tyler mumbles angrily. He's getting impatient. He doesn't care about anything other than Josh and coming right now.  
"I want you to do what I say," Josh requests.  
"Okay," Tyler agrees with a huff.  
"Okay. Underwear off."  
"What about shirt?"  
"You aren't wearing a shirt."  
"How'd you know that?"  
"You never wear shirts when you don't have to Tyler, c'mon. Underwear."  
"Yes sir," Tyler sets his phone on his chest and slips his briefs off. He places them right next to him on the bed, just incase he has to put them on again quickly. Josh takes his off, too. He throws them across the room with the other countless pares. Josh wraps his hand around the base of his cock and groans.  
"That isn't fair," Tyler whines.  
"What isn't?" Josh breathes into the phone.  
"That you get to start and I don't."  
"Aw poor thing," Josh giggles. "But I love making you wait. It makes coming that much better."  
"Or maybe you're just mean and have a being mean to Tyler kink."  
"A being mean to Tyler kink, huh? Well maybe I just won't let you come at all. I'll just hang up right now. That'll get me off for sure."  
"No please don't. I won't say anything else, promise," Tyler whines again, immediately slipping into subspace.  
"Okay, I won't. You can touch yourself now, slowly." Tyler nods for some reason even though Josh can't see. He switches his phone over to his left ear and reaches down to his dick.  
"Let me hear you," Josh commands.  
"Okay," Tyler moans softly into the phone as he begins slowly jerking himself off. He feels relief automatically. He was painfully hard and the cold air against his flushed cock did not help.  
"Eleven fucking days," Josh groans, "I should make a list of the things I want to do to you in eleven days. Starting with a hug." Tyler's giggle turns into a moan. "Then I'll take you somewhere quiet, with a bed, make you strip. Maybe I'll let you suck me off, I don't know yet. So many options." 

Josh's stomach churns thinking about seeing Tyler again, fucking him again. His cock is throbbing and he could come right now. He holds it off. 

"Remove your hand," Josh orders. He hears Tyler huff. "Play with your nipples."  
Of course Tyler does as he's told. He starts pinching and squeezing his nipples with his thumb and forefinger. He rolls his hips while he does it, trying to relieve the obvious situation between his legs. Josh jacks himself off to the noises he hears through the phone. Tyler has the most beautiful moans you've ever heard, soft and sweet. They sound exactly how Tyler looks.

"How come you're," Tyler pauses to take a breath, "how come you're always in control?"  
"Do you want to be in control?"  
"No," Tyler curls his toes.  
"You love being told what to do," Josh is so close. "You love when I boss you around, tell you when to come, when not to come, don't you?"  
"Yeah," Tyler moans. He's about to cry.  
"You love that shit. You've always loved it, craved it. You don't want to be in control all the time. It feels good to let loose, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay you can touch yourself again," Josh gives up. He can only make Tyler wait for so long before he starts feeling guilty. "Don't you dare come." Josh has to remind himself not to come either. 

"Phone sex, huh," Josh rubs the tip of his dick with his palm, hissing at the pleasure that rushes into his body. "Why haven't we done this sooner?"  
"What about that one time," Tyler thinks back to last year when things were a bit easier and their phone calls were short and sweet.  
"What? Oh, you mean when I called you and started talking dirty and you came in your pants? Not phone sex," Josh loves the affect his words have on Tyler.  
"Can I come please?" Tyler begs. He's not going to last very much longer even if he wanted to.  
"Not yet," Josh strokes himself as slow as humanly possible.  
"Josh," Tyler pleads. His hands are shaking. He fears that the phone to his ear won't stay in place. Tyler's chest is rising and falling at an unfathomable speed. He wants to come. He wants to disobey Josh for the first time and come right now. "Josh," Tyler repeats himself.  
"Tyler," Josh whispers his name, not caring at all how desperate he sounds. Josh wants Tyler badly. Not just in a sexual way. He wants Tyler all to himself, all the time, but he can't have him. Hiding is hard but it also makes his cock twitch in excitement.  
"Shit," Josh hisses. He's fucking sweating. His eyes are closed, hair plastered onto his forehead. He wants to get on a plane and fly to Tyler right now. "Fuck, I miss you."  
"Please let me come, Josh," Tyler sobs into the phone. A single tear trickles down his cheek. He cries from pleasure often but it isn't only pleasure he's crying about. He misses Josh. He wants to be beside him. He wants to lay his head on his chest and cry and tell him how hard everything has been lately.  
"Just hold on a little longer, can you do that for me babe?" Josh asks Tyler, his voice soft. He knows Tyler will do whatever he says. Tyler would stop if Josh told him to. He'd just stop and go to bed without coming.  
"Okay, I can," Tyler moans into the phone, proving Josh's point.  
"God, if I was with you right now..." Josh's voice trails off. He hears Tyler sob on the other line. "I'd fuck you so hard, fuck. I'd fuck you in the bedroom you share with your wife. Make you scream. You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
"Yes," Tyler is shaking uncontrollably. His hand is moving in small strokes on his cock.  
"You get off to that? Fucking me when and where you're not supposed to?"  
"No," Tyler stops his hand from moving on his dick to avoid coming right then.  
"Don't lie to me or I won't let you come," Josh scolds him. Even when on the edge of coming Josh still holds his ground as a slightly vicious Dom.  
"Okay, okay, yes," Tyler whines.  
"Say it."  
"I get off to it," Tyler continues jerking himself off.  
"No, tell me what you get off to. Say it all," Josh knows what he's doing. He wants to hear it come out of Tyler's mouth.  
"I'm gunna come," Tyler's voice cracks.  
"No you aren't. Not until you say it," Josh is going to come himself. Any second now.  
"I get off to you- fucking me when you're not supposed to. I get off to it all. I get off to hiding. I get off to-to it all the time," Tyler stuffers. 

Josh feels his orgasm approaching. Tyler's confession set off a fire in his body and he's slowly starting to burn to the ground. Jesus Christ, he loves when Tyler loses himself like that. He loves when he just comes out with the truth like it doesn't even matter. 

"Come," Josh chokes the word out.  
"Oh God," Tyler yells. He arches his back against the mattress. The phone pressed against Tyler's ear falls out of his hand and lands on his pillow. He grabs the the underside of his pillow and presses his head into it. He screams into it and comes. Josh hears his loud release and comes with him. Groaning and jerking on his bed while listening to Tyler moan his name. The strength of Tyler's orgasm makes his head spin. Streaks of come coat his stomach and chest.  
"Thank you," Tyler struggles for words. He's shaking and whimpering on his back. His phone is still on his pillow. He takes deep breaths, trying to return to normal. Once he's able to move again, he picks up the phone next to his head and puts it to his ear. He waits for another minute or two before speaking again. His whole body is still extremely sensitive. He doesn't know if his throat will allow him to speak quite yet. 

"Josh," Tyler says into the the speaker.  
"I'm here," Josh reaches over to the table beside his bed and grabs another joint and lighter. He positions his phone between his ear and shoulder as he lights the joint. He inhales deeply. "You okay?" he asks after taking his first drag and is holding his phone properly again.  
"Yes, just shaky and stuff," Tyler says quietly.  
"I would hold you if I was there," Josh frowns.  
"I know."  
"That was hot, Tyler," Josh smiles, lightning the mood a bit, "I don't know why but you jerking yourself off gets me really turned on."  
"Oh," Tyler blushes.  
"Eleven days, okay?"  
"Okay," Tyler sighs deeply.  
"I love you so fucking much," Josh tells Tyler. He takes a long drag of the weed in his hand.  
"I love you, too."  
"I'm sorry everything is kinda messed up. I know it isn't your fault," Josh's heart breaks inside his chest.  
"It kinda is," Tyler scoffs and twists a strand of hair in between his fingers.  
"No it isn't. I let you go, it's my fault," Josh shakes his head. He should just drop it already. He can feel the tears start forming.  
"I-" Tyler releases the piece of hair in his fingers and finds a new one before speaking again. "I wish it was different. I try to make you happy. I can't- I can't make everyone happy."  
"This isn't about me being happy, Tyler. Stop with that. You are good, babe. You are doing so good. Everything is gunna be okay," Josh blinks the tears in his eyes away.  
"I love you more than anyone," Tyler whispers.  
"I'll see you soon. I gotta go," Josh inhales another huge breath. He can't stay on the phone with Tyler a minute longer. Not when the drugs in his body are about to kick in again.  
"Okay," Tyler nods, "call me tomorrow?"  
"I will, I love you. Bye," Josh hangs up the phone without another word, tossing it to the end of his bed. 

"Fuck!" Josh screams and tugs on his hair, making sure the lit end of the joint doesn't touch his hair. Not that it isn't fried already. There's eleven days left until they're back together. But then there'll be another eleven days. And then twenty. And a month, then two. Eventually it'll all be over and Josh will wish he would've said something while he still had the chance. 

Josh sits up in bed and grabs his phone again. It takes everything in him not to call Tyler back and ask him to leave everything. Leave Jenna. Leave his home in Ohio. Leave his family. Leave fucking everything and just be with him already. He doesn't do that, though. He drops his phone and lays back down, finishing the joint. He knows Tyler will go to bed feeling a little guilty and really horny tonight. That's enough to get Josh to sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! I DID SOMETHING NEW! this is really just a spur of the moment thing. i started writing this last night and finished it around noon because i was just so excited to post it for you. my brain did not let me just write smut it had to have a story behind it blah blah blah i know it's fucking sad okay JOSHLER IS SO FUCKING SAD. please do not hate me for writing this it's not my fault it just kinda happened ya. i love irl joshler so much. i can't wait to start writing my next fic i hope you guys love it. (obviously will be finishing pmw first i know how much u guys enjoy that fic. i search indirects on twitter bc i need validation okay.) OKAY PLS LEAVE ME A FUCKING COMMENT LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YES


End file.
